Bad Apple!
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: "Apel itu enaknya jadi sake apel!"/ "Gak! Enaknya jadi jus!"/ "Idih, salah! Enakan dibuat pie!"/ "Bagusan jadi sasaran empuk pisauku buat latihan"/ "Bagusan jadi makanan kelinciku"/ "Bagusan juga dimakan gini aja…"/ My first game fic/ Review?


Yep! Saku balik lagi! Akhirnya fic ini publish juga…

Kali ini Saku mau coba bikin fic Touhou

Hehe~~

Silahkan baca ya! Kalo masih jelek juga, silahkan review!

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project itu hanya punya ZUN *bener kan?*. Saku hanyalah orang yang kerjaanya injem karakter punya orang. Sungguh menyedihkan**

**Summary : "Apel itu enaknya jadi sake apel!"/ "Gak! Enaknya jadi jus!"/ "Idih, salah! Enakan dibuat pie!"/ "Bagusan jadi sasaran empuk pisauku buat latihan"/ "Bagusan jadi makanan kelinciku"/ "Bagusan juga dimakan gini aja…."**

**Main characters : Sakuya I.**

Dan marilah kita mulai cerita abal ini….

**Bad Apple!**

**By : Sakuya Scarlet Izayoi**

Maghrib itu (?) alias pagi itu, terlihat dua orang gila (plakk!) sedang belanja di kuburan (err– pasar). Orang yang pertama cewek berambut panjang, warna oranye, serta make tanduk bekas kebo Qurban taun kemaren *di cincang*. Namanya Suika Ibuki. Sedangkan yang satu lagi rambutnya gak panjang-panjang amat, rambut depannya dijalin, warna rambutnya putih kayak nenek-nenek awet muda *jadi ingat nenek Tsunade (Hey! Ini fic Touhou!)*, selalu bawa-bawa pisau potong ikan kemanapun dia pergi *dikuliti*. Namanya Sakuya Izayoi *kakak guaa! (disumpel pisau)*

"Banyak juga ya, kita dapat apel" kata Sakuya sambil tersenyum kepada Suika *ya iyalah, masa ma hantu?*

"Dapat? Beli kali" respon Suika terhadap teman bicaranya yang *sangat* gaze

"O iya ya" Sakuya jadi malu sendiri karena salting

"Ya udah yuk, cepet pulang. Yang lain udah nunggu tuh" kata Suika yang udah muak ama kelakuan Sakuya

Disini ceritanya mereka itu satu rumah. Dibilang satu tempat kost juga bisa. Hehe~~

Sesampainya di rumah/kost… (Readers : yang mana yang bener!)

"Kami pulaaannnggg~~~" tereak Sakuya kepada para penghuni rumah/kost (plakk!)

"Eh, udah pulang ya? Bawa apaan tuh?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biyuu (Ralat : biru), Tenshi Hinanai

"Kami bawa apeeell~~~" Jawab Suika lalu nari-nari gaje mengucapkan kata 'Apel'

"Buat apa?" tanya gadis yang lain. Cewek ini make baju merah, rambutnya panjang, n' dipasang pita besar dirambutnya (Guess Who?)

"Ya buat makan lah Reimu, masa buat ngelempar mukamu?" jawab _plus _canda penyihir cantik berambut panjang berwarna kuning ini, Marisa Kirisame, yang ternyata ngeledek Reimu Hakurei, yang *sangat* telmi

"Tapi bagusnya dimakan gimana ya?" timbullah sebuah pertanyaan pembuat masalah yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil ahli samurai, Youmu Konpaku. Kenapa saiia katakan 'pertanyaan pembuat masalah'? Baca setelah ini

"Humm…" semuanya pun pada mikir tentang nasib 'sang Apel' (?)

"Aha! Gimana kalo dibuat sake apel! Pasti enak!" sahut gadis penyuka sake. Siapakah dia? Dialah Suika

"Hah?" semuanya langsung sweatdropped mendengar usul si anak aneh ini

"Gak! Enak aja lu. Mendingan jadi jus!" bantah Tenshi sambil merebut plastik berisi apel yang dipegang Sakuya

"Idih, salah! Enakan dibuat pie!" kali ini Marisa yang membantah sambil merebut plastik berisi apel dari tangan Tenshi

"Apa-apaan nih, main rebut aja. Bagusan jadi sasaran empuk pisauku buat latihan" Sakuya pun merebut plastik berisi apel-apel malang (?) itu lalu mengeluarkan pisaunya dan keluar rumah menuju lapangan bola (?)

"SAKUYA…~~~!" tereak semua penghuni rumah *rumah aja ya* lalu berlari keluar mengejar Sakuya sambil mengeluarkan SpellCard-nya masing-masing. Siap membantai Sakuya (okokokok!)

"Bagusan jadi makanan kelinciku" ujar seorang gadis dari dalam rumah. Gadis ini berambut panjang, berwarna ungu, dan bertelinga kelinci, Reisen Udongein Inaba

"Hah? Emang ada kelinci makan apel?" tanya Reimu yang ada benarnya juga. Author aja belom pernah ketemu kelinci yang makan apel *emang ada ya?*

"Mungkin aja ada" jawab Reisen dengan enteng seenteng-entengnya (?)

"Dan sejak kapan kau punya kelinci?" tanya Suika sambil masang muka aneh

"Ada kok kelincinya" respon Reisen yang masih singkat

"Mana?" tanya semuanya *minus Sakuya. Karena udah ngacir*

"Aku" jawab Reisen sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

BLETAKK!

Lima tonjokan mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala _cute bunnygirl _ini. Seketika gadis ini pingsan di tempat (ckckck)

"Hey! Jadi gak nih, ngejar Sakuya!" Sahut Marisa yang udah lari duluan

"Yah, jadi kelupaan!" Mereka lalu menyusul Marisa

Sesampainya di lapangan bola (?)

"Sakuyaaa~~~~~ kembalikan apelnya~~~~" tereak mereka lagi

"Kagak mau gua" jawab Sakuya sambil memegang plastik berisi apel itu lebih erat

"Balikin gak! Orreries Sun!" kata Marisa sambil mengeluarkan Spellcard-nya lalu melemparnya kepada Sakuya. Seketika keluarlah kekuatan kartu Marisa tersebut

"Soul Sculpture!" Sakuya pun mengeluarkan Spellcard-nya dan melemparnya pada Marisa. Dan terjadilah adu kekuatan demi mendapatkan apel *sungguh malang*

"Hei udah!" Tenshi lalu berusaha melerai mereka dibantu oleh Reimu

Setelah Keadaan Tenang…

"Udahlah, jangan perebutin apel lagi" Youmu lalu menasehati Marisa ma Sakuya yang udah kusut mukanya *wkwkwk*

"Kalau gitu aku punya usul lebih baik. Gimana kalo kita makan apel ini baren-bareng aja" usul Reisen

"Reisen? Udah sadar lu?" tanya Suika yang kaget ngeliat Reisen yang udah duduk disampingnya

"Bagus juga tuh!" semuanya lalu setuju dengan usul Reisen. Merekapun lalu makan apel bareng-bareng tanpa ada pertengkaran lagi

**OWARI**

Ancur banget -.-"

Sempet-sempetnya buat ini. Padahal waktunya mepet banget

Haha~~

And now, I need your Review

Review please?


End file.
